<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fondness of the Heart by Nova_Spark (Harra286)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880444">Fondness of the Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harra286/pseuds/Nova_Spark'>Nova_Spark (Harra286)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ancient Egypt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harra286/pseuds/Nova_Spark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Priest Seto is Pharaoh and is married to Atem's daughter, Irya. A powerful artifact needs to be hidden away, and Irya volunteers to be its protector. Seto disagrees. Priest Seto x OC, Seto Kaiba x OC.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kisara/Priest Seto, Priest Seto/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fondness of the Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"My Lady, the preparations are complete." The words barely reached her as she stared out across the horizon from the palace balcony. There it was in all its' glory, her Egypt, basking in the pink and gold hues of the setting sun. The busy market streets had died down, the hustle and bustle was ending, children steadily filing back into their houses after playing all day in the sunshine. All was quiet in awe of the twilight, an appropriate but solemn farewell. There was only one thing missing. She lifted her fingers and made gentle swaying motions, watching the trees in the palace courtyard below dance to her tune. The light breeze passed through the streets and she watched the hot, tired vendors raise their heads and smile at the palace - knowing that she was thinking of them before the end.</p><p> </p><p>She thought of lifting the spirits of her people, so she lifted her hands. With a flourish the sand began to swirl upwards, creating figures in the streets. She made the flowing figures dance between the stalls, they bowed deeply to each and every person they met; her gratitude for the love her people showed her without fail. It wasn't long after that the people began a lullaby, and soon her sand was dancing to the song. The sand figures curtseyed deeply as the chorus came to an end before dispersing.<br/>"My lady, please. Before the hour is passed." High Priest Solomon clasped her shoulder, snapping her attention back. She turned away from her beloved Egypt for the last time.</p><p> </p><p>Solomon’s strained smile drooped into a frown. "Oh your Highness..."<br/>He reached up and wiped the tears she hadn’t noticed were there. "Don't do this my lady, we can find another way..."<br/>"You knew my father didn't you, Solomon?"<br/>"His Highness Emperor Atem grew up before my eyes." It heartened her to see the fond look in Solomon's eyes.<br/>"If it was his choice, what do you think father would do?" She asked softly.<br/>"He...he would protect everyone dear to him. Whatever it takes." The elder man answered in a faltering voice. He gave her a final, pleading look but she dismissed it with a gentle smile. Solomon sighed and followed her through the gauzy veil into her bedchamber.</p><p> </p><p>The room was unrecognisable. Luxurious furniture was stripped away to make room for robed men to file in along the walls. Intricate paintings had been removed to make room on the walls for the priests to paint their protective symbols. On a pedestal at the foot of her bed was the accursed book. She sighed as she took it all in. At least she wouldn't see it for long.<br/>"Begin the ceremony." She was loud and clear, calling on her authoritative side to cover her fear. <em>If I’m nervous, what will that do to the priests? </em>She sat on the bed and ignored the quiet chanting cementing her certain doom. She focused instead on the ceiling of her room, naming each constellation she'd had carved and painted into it.</p><p> </p><p>Solomon coughed to the side of her and handed her a goblet of water.<br/>"It's been enchanted. To help with... the transition." She nodded and took a sip, trying not to think about the finer details. After she finished, Solomon covered his hands with a cloth before picking up the thick, leather bound book by her bed.<br/>"You must be touching it, my lady." he explained, placing it gently in her lap.<br/>"Do I really have to...?" She gripped the spine only to gasp as dark energy seeped into her hands.<br/>"My lady!" Solomon lurched forward to remove the book but she shook her head.<br/>"...just... finish... the ritual..." She choked out while fighting the dark tendrils back into the pages.<em> I refuse. You wont beat me.</em> She stared furiously at the gold glinting eye at the front of the book as if it could see her. It probably could. The chanting felt louder, magnified by her mental power. The book cowed, she settled and held it against her abdomen. She counted her breaths, nothing left to do but wait for the ceremony’s inevitable conclusion.</p><p> </p><p>She was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of shouting and running in the corridor. She sat up straight just in time to see Seto, Pharaoh of Egypt, burst into the room with the most furious look on his face that she'd ever seen.<br/>"Get out!" He bellowed, but the priests did not move. This only served to infuriate him further.<br/>"Anyone who does not leave this room right now will be hanged for high treason!"<br/>"If any of you have ever considered me your Queen, ignore the Pharaoh and finish this ritual!" She matched him tone for tone, catching Seto's glower and holding it with her own unwavering stare. He stalked forward towards the bed when Solomon gripped his arm.<br/>"Your Majesty, it is too late," he said mournfully. "Her Highness held the book. It is bound to her." Seto had nothing left to say. Resigned to her fate, they sat in silence as the priests completed the ritual.</p><p> </p><p>"It is done. Leave." Seto said bitterly. Solomon waved his acolytes out of the room, pausing at the door.<br/>"You have until she falls asleep. After that, she will be lost." He said before leaving. The silence was awkward and so, as always, she spoke first.<br/>"I am surprised you came." Seto stiffened at her remark.<br/>"I should never have allowed this."<br/>"Since when have I acted in ways that you <em>allowed</em>?"<br/>"You are the Queen. Your people need you." he was dissembling, but she allowed it. Seto had never expressed any sort of emotional connection to her before and she would be a fool to think he would start now.</p><p> </p><p>"You know this was the only option.” she sighed, “I am bound to the shadows by birth, only I can protect the spellbook in that realm."<br/>"Irya..." her heart raced hearing him say her name, but she ignored it.<br/>"Besides," Irya continued. "This marriage has been nothing but a burden and it is high time you were free of it."<br/>"It’s not a burden, you are my responsibility-"<br/>"Exactly my point! You never wanted this. You were forced by the promise to my father that you'd look after me. By the nobles who tried using my lineage to get rid of you."<br/>"That's not..." He trailed off, unable to argue, and it made her heart sink.<br/>"So on my fathers’ behalf, I release you." she smiled at him, ignoring the sharp pain in my chest. "Find yourself a new Queen, a better one. One that you love and cherish to the end of your days."</p><p> </p><p>Irya knew he was looking at her with pity and she didn't want to see it, so she turned away from him.<br/>"...Is there anything I can do for you? Before the end."<br/>"Hmmm... a kiss?" It was said in jest, so she wouldn’t allow herself to feel the well of disappointment when Seto shook his head.<br/>"I'm serious."<br/>"Then... sing me the lullaby."<br/>He frowned at that. "The song the people sang for you?"<br/>"Yes."<br/>“I… I’m not a very good singer,”<br/>“You said <em>anything</em>,”<br/>“So I did. Alright then.”</p><p> </p><p>He coughed nervously but he took her hand and began to softly sing,<br/>"Run away,<br/>You who comes in the dark,<br/>who enters with stealth,<br/>Your face behind you,<br/>So you lose what you came for.<br/>Have you come to kiss my love?<br/>I will not let you kiss her.<br/>Have you come to soothe her?<br/>I will not let you soothe her.<br/>Have you come to harm her?<br/>I will not let you harm her.<br/>Have you come to take her away?<br/>You will not take my love from me.<br/>This song is her protective charm,<br/>Safe from you as she falls asleep."</p><p> </p><p>She squeezed my eyes shut as he sang, over and over. With tiredness clinging to her eyelids, she spoke again.<br/>"Seto?" the name was said softly, drowsily.<br/>"Mhmm?"<br/>"One thing."<br/>"Yes?"<br/>"There was never a chance for me. She fills your heart to the brim, there is no room for anyone else. So when you find someone else, make space for her, okay? I'm sure Kisara won't mind."<br/>"Okay."<br/>"One more thing, just one more."<br/>"Yes, Irya."<br/>"When, in those fleeting moments of your life that a thought of me strays across your mind..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>…please remember me fondly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shadows nipped at her figure where she stood; shrouded in darkness and malice, clutching the Millennium spellbook. <em>Did I tell him? </em>She didn't know. she'd never know. Her mind was lost, bound to the book as it was finally hidden away safely, banished in the Shadow Realm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>